A Tale of Triumph
by Nybigfoot
Summary: Amelia is the only female elder, and she's not about to go down without a fight...
1. The Elder

**A Tale of Triumph**

The large train slowly rolled to a halt, its wheels moaned and screeched as they worked to stop the metal behemoth. _Finally! _Amelia thought irritably,_ I almost believed that this ghastly train ride would never end! _

Despite being nearly fifteen centuries old, the lady Amelia reserved the youthful looks of a woman approaching her mid- twenties. The female elder carried herself with an air of pride and dignity. Long, raven hair was neatly smoothed back and tied into a bun at the back of her head. Her flawless alabaster skin bore no imperfections, and her bare milky shoulders flowed into a stylish, blue satin dress. Her swan-like neck sported a bejeweled collar, whose point rested on the pale ivory expanse of her bosom.

Her stoic expression bore no trace of emotion of any kind, and her impenetrable green eyes were icy and void of any expression.

Amelia's journey from the New World Coven in New York had been a long one, and she longed to reach Ordoghaz, Viktor's ancestral home. _Soon_, the female elder thought happily, _soon I shall be in pleasant hibernation for the next two hundred years. _Indeed, this previous century had proved to be a long and rather exhausting one, and Amelia was eager to pass the weight of the crown to her fellow elder, Marcus.

_Perhaps when I awaken in two centuries, the world will be a more orderly place_, Amelia thought inwardly. However, she herself found this notion difficult to accept. Being an immortal, Amelia had lived to see many great kingdoms be formed, only to be destroyed in a rain of blood and fire. She had seen many great kings and influential leaders come into this world, and she was there when each and every one of them succumbed to old age, or some other event which ultimately led to the end of their life. Indeed, this unnatural longevity had jaded the ancient vampiress.

A loud knock on her cabin door quickly interrupted Amelia's private thoughts and snapped her back into reality. "Enter." She called out in a forceful tone. A young death dealer, whose name was Jack if memory did not fail her, entered the room, "Milady." he addressed Amelia somberly, as if he realized that he had just interrupted her contemplation. "Yes?" she responded, although she knew exactly what he was about to tell her. "Milady, we have arrived in Budapest."

Amelia slowly looked up towards Jack and nodded appreciatively towards the death dealer. "Excellent." she replied in a most regal tone.

Amelia quickly exited her private quarters towards the rear of the train, and began strolling towards the door at the end of the main cabin. As she strolled by, her emerald gaze fell upon the high ranking members of the vampiric council. Each one of the undead aristocrats wore formal attire and bore a dignified expression on their ageless faces. Amelia almost smiled when she saw them, because she could remember when she had hand picked each one of the dignitaries, and they had served her well ever since.

Then a long drawn howl broke the silence of the night. Amelia and the others quickly gazed upward at the roof of the train. It was a sound that no vampire wanted to hear.

"Werewolves!" She hissed venomously. Her green eyes suddenly changed into a deadly shade of ice cold blue. Several thuds on top of the train and more howls quickly confirmed her earlier suspicions. Her gaze quickly turned to the window. She observed Soren and his men, who were supposed to be escorting her to Viktor's mansion, but alas, the men stood there motionless as they observed the horrible spectacle. _Traitors! _Amelia thought with an explosion of hatred.

The council members stared at the roof with wide eyed horror, as they waited for whatever was about to happen next. The death dealers quickly loaded their semi-automatic weapons, and exchanged worried glances. There simply weren't enough of them to fend off all of the werewolves! "The vile beings are on the roof!" Amelia growled angrily, while the council members quivered with fear and apprehension.

However, Amelia was never one to back down from a fight, and underneath her dignified personality, lay the spirit of a merciless warrior princess.


	2. The Council's Fate

_**CRASH!!! **_A nearby window suddenly shattered into millions of pieces as a hideous man-beast burst through it, taking an ill-prepared death dealer by surprise. Its monstrous jaws sunk deep into the vampire soldier's face, crushing his skull.

Crimson blood spewed from the vampire's wounded face as the berserk werewolf chomped down upon it even harder than before. Finally, after a brief struggle, the sounds of the death dealer's agony were drowned out by the sounds of cracking bones and tearing flesh.

Amelia's eyes widened with both a mixture of both horror and rage. _How dare Kraven and his insolent goons betray me like this! _She hissed bitterly. _No time for that now_, she reprimanded herself, _they shall be dealt with when I reach Ordoghaz. If, In fact, I survive long enough to reach Ordoghaz. _

Soon, the wolf creature's brethren were swarming the train, and the remaining death dealers, Jack included, open-fired on the savage beasts. However, this did little to stop their mindless slaughter. Soon the growls of ravenous wolf-men and the fire of automatic weapons were joined with the shrieks and screams of the council, _her _council.

"NO!" Amelia cried out hoarsely. The female elder whipped around to see an unclean beast feeding off of Jack, her most loyal death dealer. "Filthy brute!" She growled at the werewolf. The elder unleashed all of her fury on the dog-man, and pounced upon him, seizing him by the throat. She roared like an enraged leopard, and snapped the creature's windpipe with her hand. "Lycan scum!" she spat venomously at the creature, moments before letting its body fall limp to the ground. _One down_, she thought wryly.

Then a blow to her back sent her to her knees, and knocked the wind out of her. Amelia gasped breathlessly and looked in disgust at the gaping wound torn deep into her side.

_If only I could reach the baggage compartment! _She lamented worriedly. For in one of her bags of luggage, was concealed her trademark silver crossbow. She even had ammunition for it! _But how!?! _The luggage car was far from where she was laying on the floor, and there were still werewolves everywhere. If she was going to get to the crossbow, she was going to have to fight her way to it.

The searing pain in her side made it nearly impossible to move, but she ignored the pain and rose to her feet. Her head was pounding and she had lost a lot of blood, but she kept going. She picked up one of the fallen death dealer's guns and quickly realized it was out of ammunition. She didn't have time to try out the other guns before a huge paw sent her to the floor again. This time he rose without hesitation, ignoring her injuries, and drove her hand into the werewolf's chest. She tore out its heart and hurled the still beating organ across the dining car in disgust. The wolf man looked at Amelia angrily before dropping to the ground with a thud. _Looks like I still have some fight in me after all!_ Amelia mused to herself. However, her victory was short lived. A huge werewolf suddenly appeared in front of her. Its eyes were ablaze with all the fury of hell, and its jaws opened widely to reveal a set of dagger-like teeth. Amelia did what she thought was appropriate for the time. She ran like hell towards the baggage car.

She could feel the beast's hot breath on her neck, but Amelia didn't care. She was getting to that crossbow and she was ending this once and for all. _Almost there _she observed as the elder got closer to her destination. But the werewolf was still hot on her trail, and she needed to do something about that. So, she summoned every last bit of strength left in her broken body and turned to face the oncoming werewolf. The beast snarled defiantly and stalked towards the vampiress. "Come on, come to me. I dare you." She growled at the beast tauntingly. And the werewolf took no time in accepting her offer. It ran at her, roaring and screaming the whole time, but Amelia had planned the situation well. She knew what she was doing. Before the monster's jaws came down upon her, Amelia grabbed both sides of the creature's head, and used her vampiric strength to twist it around, causing its neck to snap. The werewolf instantly became limp, and fell to the ground with a slight yelp. _That'll teach you to mess with an elder! _Amelia thought with a sense of satisfaction. _Now to find my crossbow and embed silver into the hides of these filthy beasts. _


	3. Amelia's Revenge: Homecoming

Amelia dug through the bags frantically, trying to remember which one contained her beloved crossbow. The open wound in her side did nothing to aid her concentration. She realized that the lycans would smell her, and soon she would be faced with more of the werewolves than she could handle. Then, she felt the handle of a weapon. _Could it be? _She breathed in amazement. Yes, it was.

Amelia ran her fingers over the intricate designs etched into the ancient crossbow's handle. The only reason that it still worked was because of constant cleaning and maintenance. This crossbow had been her pride and joy for the past fifteen centuries, and even when she was about to go into hibernation, she made sure she had someone that would take care of the relic until she was awakened once more. She held the weapon in her hands and remembered the success that was only possible because of this very crossbow. "It is time again, old friend." She whispered to the crossbow. "You have served me well in the past, and I ask you not to fail me this time." She then proceeded to load the crossbow with silver bolts, and she craftily stored the ones that didn't fit in the crossbow in a small bag that she had just tied around her waist. She did not want to run out of ammunition before every lycan on this train was dead. "Time to die you mangy dogs!" She growled bloodthirstily.

She strode out of the luggage cabin proudly. Adrenaline flowed through her veins, and she could no longer feel the stinging of the wound in her side. Crossbow in hand, she marched up to the nearest werewolf and sent a silver bolt into the middle of its forehead. _Die you worthless dogs, die! _She thought bitterly. "For the council!" She cried out throatily as she sent another bolt hurling into a nearby werewolf. "For my death dealers!" She shouted again as she shot another one of the grotesque dog-men with her silver bolts. "And this one," she laughed sinisterly, "this one's for the hell of it!" she yelled throatily as she used all of her bolts on the last remaining werewolf.

She felt slightly better, now that she had exterminated the vile beasts and avenged the deaths of her subjects. But soon, the adrenaline stopped coursing through her veins, and she could feel burning pain in her side once more. However, the elder knew that she had to reach Ordoghaz soon, or she would bleed to death.

Amelia staggered out of the train and onto the platform. She was dizzy and in need of rest, but she didn't let that stop her. She continued walking until she reached the street, and hailed a taxi. The yellow cab pulled up to her and she shoved a wad of bills into the driver's hands. She knew she was definitely overpaying the simpleton, but it didn't matter at this point. "I trust that will cover my trip." She stated impatiently as she entered the cab. "To the mansion known as Ordoghaz. And be quick about it, won't you?" The elder snapped at the cabbie, who immediately stepped on the gas.

Kraven stood nervously in the Awakening chamber, which also served as a throne room for Viktor. Selene had just burst through the door with Singe, a lycan scientist. Singe was an old friend of Lucian's, and Kraven hoped that the mangy animal kept his mouth shut about Kraven's alliance with Lucian, otherwise he would be killed instantly. Viktor despised lycans more than any other vampire, and if he realized that his own regent was consorting with the filthy beasts, Viktor would show no mercy. _Look on the bright side_, Kraven thought nervously, _Amelia and the council are dead, and soon I will have control of both great covens!!! Why am I so nervous? STAY CALM! _He yelled to himself_. _However, the regent was most definitely not calm at the moment. Selene had thrown a monkey wrench into the plot by awakening Viktor, the most feared of the elders. _Damn the incompetent girl!_ Kraven thought viciously. _Why can't she just give in to me and become my queen! She's so stubborn!! _As Kraven reflected upon his inner thoughts and desires, he could only hope the babbling scientist didn't reveal his treachery to Viktor.

The female elder buzzed in, and demanded entry. As soon as the gatemen saw the elder, he was awed and automatically opened the gates. "Of course Milady." he stated politely over the intercom.

Amelia was greeted with a chorus of gasps and whispers when she entered the great mansion.


	4. Viktor's Awake!: Singe's Demise

The stylishly decorated mansion had always been a favorite place of hers, and she observed the brilliant gothic décor with relish. However, she had no time to dote on her love of architecture. She was greeted immediately by a barrage of servants, each of which asking her if she would like a glass of blood or if she required assistance. She responded to them all by stating " Do I look like I need assistance!?!!" Growling in outrage, she japed her dainty fingers at the gaping hole in her of the servants immediately rushed off, and returned moments later with overflowing goblets of warm blood.

The scarlet liquid was extraordinary, and it was the sweetest nectar she had ever tasted. She gulped down several glasses in seconds. She could feel her strength returning as she swallowed the smooth, rich, and salty elixir. The very fibers of her skin healed slowly as she drank more and more blood. At this rate she would be restored in no time. Then all at once all of the servants began trying to inform her of all that had happened. She could only make out a few words about Viktor over the raucous, before she quieted them. "SILENCE!" Her regal voice boomed over the coven, hushing everyone in the great hall. "Now," she stated with false patience, "would someone be so kind as to inform me what you all are babbling about?" "Milady," someone spoke up over the crowd, "Lord Viktor… he's been awakened!" Amelia's eyes widened with surprise. Viktor wasn't scheduled to be awakened for the next two hundred years. Marcus was to take the throne. If everything had gone as planned, Amelia and the council would have arrive tonight to awaken Marcus, not Viktor. _No matter, _she thought to herself, _I must inform him about what has happened. _

Viktor sat upon his throne, listening to the ramblings of a lycan scientist whom Selene had brought before him. The disgusting creature was talking about some kind of nonsense involving Lucian, the leader of the lycans. "Lucian is dead!" Viktor's voice boomed throughout the chamber. "According to whom?" The lycan said evilly. Viktor looked over towards Kraven, who was present a minute ago, but now seemed to have vanished into thin air. Viktor abruptly realized that Kraven had lied to the whole coven and had formed a secret alliance with Lucian himself!! "Trust me my child," Viktor said comfortingly to Selene, who had suspected this truth the whole time, "Kraven will pay with his life."

Suddenly, an ebony skinned death dealer and his men barged into the room. "Lord Viktor," the man stated. Viktor recalled that this man's name was Kahn, and he was a most loyal soldier. "The council members have been assassinated!" He said with a tone of both sadness and disbelief. Viktor's eyes widened with horror. "What of Amelia?" he said grimly, fearing the answer to come. But before Kahn could respond, a haunting female's voice cut his off. "Amelia, is fine." the familiar voice stated. At this, everyone in the room, including the lycan scientist, turned to face the unknown speaker. No one could believe their eyes.

The Lady Amelia stood before them, as beautiful and dignified as ever. The only difference was how torn and bloody her dress was. "Viktor," Amelia stated, "we have a serious problem. It appears that Kraven and his henchmen have betrayed us all." Amelia walked towards Viktor's throne and looked him in the eyes. "How… how did you escape?" Viktor asked, clearly dumbfounded by Amelia's very presence. As if it was her signal, Amelia began her story of survival and by the time she was finished, all those who were present were shocked and appalled at how low the once powerful Kraven had sunk.

Amelia's emerald eyes quickly turned to the lycan scientist. Her once green eyes turned an iridescent shade of green, and began to convey the very deepest emotions of hate and anger. "Your wretched kind will pay for what they have done to me!!!" The elder moved closer to the chained lycan researcher with the speed of lightning. Suddenly, in a blur of motion, Amelia's knuckles collided with the side of the repulsive creature's face. Blood and gore spewed from the open wound, now embedded deep into Singe's skull. Amelia narrowed her beautiful eyes at its bleeding corpse, and then turned to face Viktor. "Summon your death dealers!" Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Tonight, vengeance will be ours!"


	5. The Den

Raze, a strong, ebony skinned lycan, wandered in the underground labyrinth. Amelia, the elder, his intended target, had escaped. He and the others had murdered the rest of the bloods on the train, but Amelia still lived.

_Fucking bitch_, Raze reflected. The woman elder had killed several of his pack. They hadn't expected the decadent bloods to have any defense besides their fancy weapons. But they'd sorely underestimated Amelia's strength. It was a mistake Raze vowed never to repeat. She would have killed them all, had Raze not escaped silently into the night. Thought it was a cowardly deed, Raze realize that he needed to live in order to fight another day.

Raze walked nervously through the underground cavern. He wasn't sure what to tell Lucian... or how he'd react. Little mice ran from his feet as they pounded on the stone floor. The smell of blood was in the air; the others in his pack were having a squabble, one that Raze would have been happy to break up, had he enough time. He walked straight past the crowd that surrounded two dueling werewolves, and into Lucian's private chambers.

Nothing like the vampire's magnificent mansion, the werewolves' den was a series of hallways and rooms deep under the city itself. Lavish decorations were nowhere to be found. A foul odor wafted through the cavern, which was located near a human subway system. They lived close to human society, but not too close. They only hunted when it was absolutely necessary, for their killings brought them far too much attention from local authorities. That attention made the humans more alert, more careful to avoid dark places, and that made the lycans' hunting more difficult.

"Lucian," Raze began, feeling something close to fear welling up in his throat.

"Raze!" A happiness evident in his tone. "Did our little venture go according to plan?" Lucian seemed very hopeful that the plan would soon be completed, but his hopes were destroyed by Raze's reply.

"No, Lucian, not exactly..." Rather than trying to sweet talk Lucian, he simply told him the truth. "We lost many at Her hands. We killed the other bloods, but Amelia... escaped."

Lucian closed his brown eyes for a moment. He took a deep, deep breath, and exhaled tensely. He tried, but failed, to feign patience in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Raze, but... what was that?"

Raze took a nervous gulp. His deep voice cracked slightly. "She... was more powerful than we anticipated..."

"So... you're telling me that Amelia still lives? That she escaped you entirely, and _killed_ some of the pack?"

"W- ... yes."

Lucian was silent for a long moment. He seemed calm, considering something silently. Then, he stated, "This... is very bad."

"... I am... we can..."

Raze groped for excuses, but failed to come up with anything reasonable. He had failed, hopelessly failed. Lucian was furious, and he was sure that he'd be punished severely.

Then shots and screams rang out in the lair.


End file.
